


Late Night in the Lab

by RennieMcTavish



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dinosaurs, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Nerdiness, POV Third Person, Science, Scientist!Tom, Shameless Smut, Smut, Velociraptor!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennieMcTavish/pseuds/RennieMcTavish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's response to Tom's velociraptor impression takes them in a direction they hadn't planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night in the Lab

“No. You’re wrong!”

Tom rolled his eyes as he hitched one hip onto the edge of the table. “I’m not. I am right and you are wrong.”

Claire snorted. “Don’t pull that attitude with me, Thomas. I don’t take shit from the newest guy in the lab.”

“Fine, you fossilized –”

“What?!?!?!?”

Tom ducked to avoid the empty water bottle she threw at him. An “eheheheheh” came from behind the table as the bottle clattered across the floor.

“You little shit.”

His head popped up, all radiant grin and puppy dog eyes.

“That doesn’t work on me,” Claire lied.

He was still grinning as he stood up. “Yes it does.”

“Enough!” Claire said, though she was laughing. “We need to work. That’s why we’re here on the weekend, after all. Don’t you want to get back to your busy social life?”

“As if I have one, laboring in a sweatshop that masquerades as a laboratory.”

Claire smiled, all false sweetness. “That’s the point of a having a post-doc.”

Tom rolled his eyes again.

“Look,” Claire continued. “Didn’t you say you wanted to check the specimen one more time to see if it needs anything else? When you’re done, you can tell me again why your hypothesis is right.”

Claire couldn’t help but watch Tom as he bent over the dinosaur bones. He was doing the last bit of cleaning the old-fashioned way, with a tiny pick and a paintbrush. She smiled. Tom was a bit of a throwback. He should have been working in the golden age of paleontology. His enthusiasm and ability would have served him well in those years of one wondrous discovery after another. But he was doing just fine today – he’d been the one who found and identified this specimen, which they were introducing at the Society of Vertebrate Paleontology meeting next month.

Their dinosaur had every appearance of being a new species of velociraptor, a shade over six feet tall, with long legs and well-developed thigh musculature. It also had unusually long digits on its forelimbs. Miraculously, they’d found a nearly-intact skull and were able to run an MRI on it. Tom was adamant that the architecture of the skull suggested that not only had the raptor been highly intelligent, but that it had vocalized extensively.

Claire knew that Tom would make a big impression at the upcoming conference. He was insanely smart, well-educated, and charismatic. He was also gorgeous, though his looks wouldn’t make much of an impact on the old farts in the field. But let him make a name for himself with more discoveries and publications – and let the media get a good look at him – and he could surpass Paul Sereno’s status as National Geographic’s paleontology pin-up boy. Claire snorted to herself. Not just surpass. Utterly destroy. Just like he’d destroyed her sanity starting the minute he walked into the lab.

“I’m not convinced yet.” Tom had been expounding on the anatomical features of the skull that supported his hypothesis. In fact, his reasoning was flawless, but Claire kept challenging him until he’d laid out his theory so many times that nothing would faze him at the conference.

“Christ, Claire!” Tom grabbed the MRI images and spread them on the table in front of her. “Look. You tell me why an animal would have this, this, and this and not be capable of complex vocalizations!” His words were punctuated by his forefinger thudding on various parts of the images.

She’d better ease up on him. “Calm down. I’m picking on you just to help you prepare for the conference. I can’t have you make the lab look bad.”

He gave her an annoyed look. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” She grinned and poked him in the chest. “So – what do the fancy-ass vocalizations of your dinosaur sound like?”

“Hmm.” He threw his head back and let out a sound that was half bark, half cough.

“Oh, hell no!” Claire said after she’d stopped laughing. “That was totally Jurassic Park.”

“I love Jurassic Park,” Tom said. He held up a hand as Claire started to object. “I know, I know. It’s shit paleontology, but the dinosaurs are brilliant. Come on, you had to love the kitchen scene.”

She wasn’t going to admit that she’d loved it ever since she’d been scared nearly to death the first time she saw the movie. “It was alright.”

Tom got a devilish grin that sent a thrill through her. He chuckled as he sauntered through the door to the hall and shut it behind him.

The door swung a few inches inward, then back. It swung in again, a bit further. Tom’s long fingers unfurled along the edge, one by one, and Claire started to giggle. When he made the velociraptor call again, she started to laugh harder, especially when he nudged the door open with his head. It only got worse as Tom imitated the dinosaur’s walk as he came across the room. He stopped at the end of the table, looking at her intently, and growled. Claire blinked. That breathy, purring sound hadn’t been sexy when a CGI dinosaur made it on-screen.

“The velociraptor was a fierce predator,” Tom intoned in his best nature program narrator voice. “Once it turned its implacable attention to its prey, the victim’s fate was sealed. It was doomed.” Claire snorted, and he stared at her until she’d stopped giggling. He growled and stepped around the end of the table.

“Stop it, you big goof.”

He took a few more steps, his eyes twinkling wickedly.

“Tom! Don’t you dare –”

He lunged, and Claire shrieked. She ran around the far end of the table, making a break for her office. She shrieked again when Tom grabbed her around the waist, pulling her hard against his body. He growled, so close to her ear that Claire shivered from the feel of his warm breath.

This time when he laughed, it was deep in his chest. “The velociraptor’s prey has no hope of escape.”

Claire giggled and struggled in his arms, finally letting herself go limp.

“And the prey’s fate is inevitable,” Tom narrated. He loosened his hold and turned her so she faced him.

Tom’s smug laugh turned into a surprised “Oof!” as she shoved him in the chest, spun around, and bolted for her office.

“Damn it!” Tom swore.

Claire grabbed the edge of the door and tried to push it closed, but Tom was right behind her. He was moving so fast that he overshot and had to catch himself on her desk.

“Ha!” Claire yelled as she swung around the door. “Just like in the freezer, sucker!” But she shrieked as Tom grabbed her from behind before she’d taken more than a couple of steps out of the office. Despite her struggles, he held her still with little effort at all.

“Advanced brain function, darling.”

“Smug bastard.”

Claire kept struggling and heard Tom groan. A thrill went through her – she knew what that sound meant – and she knew what she wanted to do, so she did it, pressing her ass against him. His hips pushed forward and Claire leaned back, bringing as much of herself as possible against his long, lanky body. When he tightened his hold on her, she felt his warm breath against her ear. He growled again, chuckling when she shivered.

“I like where this is going, if it’s going where I think it is,” he murmured.

“Me too,” Claire said.

Tom’s hand came to the side of her face and he guided her head back, turning it until he could reach her mouth, still holding her firmly with the other arm, not relinquishing the contact. Claire expected her body to burst into flame from the pure – or impure – want she felt for him.

He kissed along her jaw, growling against it. He laughed. “Velociraptors went for the neck, you know.”

Claire laughed. “Nerd.”

“Pot, meet kettle.” Tom buried his hand in her hair and tugged her head back. “Mmm. Right here.” He kissed her just below her ear. She squirmed and he laughed, kissing his way down her neck and growling against her collarbone.

“Oh, damn …”

“Ehehehehe. And there was nibbling. Lots of nibbling.” Tom did just that, finally sinking his teeth gently into the muscle at the side of her neck.

When Claire could catch her breath, she asked, “Was – was there nibbling anywhere else?”

“Only after he dragged the prey back to his den.”

“What? Velociraptors didn’t have dens! Even a paleontology undergrad knows –”

“Shut up, nerd.” Tom spun her around and kissed her. He nodded in the direction of Claire’s office. “That appears to be a suitable lair.”

When she grinned, he walked her backward, kissing her, not stopping even when they bumped into the wall instead of making it through the door. Tom deepened the kiss, and there was no talking, no thinking, just exploring each other’s mouths, finding what made the other moan. Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Claire looked up at him with a smile. “What’s next?”

“I’m hoping for wild animalistic sex on that decrepit sofa in your office.”

She laughed. “I’m not sure it can take the stress.”

“Well, thank you! I’ll take that as a compliment to my virility.”

Claire snorted. “You’re so –”

And they were kissing again, tongues sparring, Claire moaning when Tom caught her lower lip in his teeth, then making a wild little sound when his hand came up to squeeze her breast. She slid her hands to his ass, pulling his hips against her, grinding against his ever-hardening cock.

“I have to see you,” Tom murmured, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. Claire arched her back as she raised her arms, letting him pull her shirt over her head. “Oh, fuck,” he said, his eyes lingering on her breasts. “God. Gorgeous.”

“Isn’t there supposed to be nibbling?”

But there was kissing and licking first, with his stubble rasping her soft ivory skin. And the lace of her bra rasping against her nipples as his thumbs rubbed slowly back and forth. His big hands traveling up her back to open the clasp of her bra and brush the straps from her shoulders until it fell to the floor. Her soft cry when he growled against her skin before suckling a nipple into his mouth and gently biting it.

Claire clawed at his shirt, desperate to taste his skin. Tom chuckled against her breast, and with one last excruciatingly long, slow pull, straightened and tugged his shirt over his head. Then it was her turn to kiss and lick and nibble, all the way to the top of his low-slung jeans.

Tom buried his hand in her hair and drew her head up until he could kiss her again. He tugged her away from the wall and guided them through the doorway into the office.

“I can’t wait any longer,” he said, his fingers at the button on her jeans.

Claire’s fingers replaced his as she unfastened her jeans. “Then don’t.”

Tom urged her backwards until she had no choice but to sit on the couch. He went to one knee in front of her and pulled her boots off, then her socks. She raised her hips and he pulled her jeans and knickers off.

The ache between her legs grew as she looked down her body at his face. He cupped her sex, pressing with the heel of his hand. She moaned as she ground against him. “Tom, please, no more waiting. Fuck me.”

Tom stood and kicked his shoes off. Claire watched him strip off the rest of his clothes until he stood over her, naked, hard, the look on his face primitive and masculine, that of a man fully focused on only one thing. He’d pulled a condom from his wallet, and she sat up and took it from him, stroking his cock and kissing the tip before she unrolled it down his length. His moan was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard. She took his hand and pulled him with her as she lay back.

He knelt on the couch between her legs, pulling them apart, teasing at her most sensitive spot, finally sliding two long fingers inside her, reaching deeper than she would have thought possible. He explored her, stroking and pressing until he found that place that made her writhe and cry out. Tom wouldn’t let it alone, and when he added his thumb on her clit, Claire was gone, her back arching as she pulsed around his fingers. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed.

Claire had barely come back to herself when Tom lowered himself onto her, guiding his cock to her entrance and burying himself completely. The sensation of him filling her was almost too much and her muscles clenched around him.

“God,” Tom gritted out. “You feel so good. I’m not going to be able to go slowly.”

“What makes you think that’s what I want?” She raked her nails down his back, then dug them into his ass. He groaned and bent to kiss her, biting her lower lip. His hand came to her breast and he squeezed, none too gently, making her cry out.

Tom started moving, undulating his hips in a way that brought him in contact with the spot inside her that was still sensitive from the orgasm he’d given her. But his exquisite rhythm soon faltered, replaced by fierce thrusts that pushed Claire back on the couch until she had to reach overhead and grasp the arm for support. She heard her own wild sounds as they were jarred from her by each of his thrusts, his primal grunts, the sound of skin against skin. She slipped her hand between them and stroked herself. She’d barely recovered from her first orgasm, and it took just a moment for her to come again, calling Tom’s name.

“Oh god. Fuck. Claire.” The words became a chant until his rhythm faltered and he thrust one last time, his mouth open, his eyes squeezed shut, a growl leaving his throat as he came. He collapsed forward onto her, his chest heaving. Claire held him until his breathing quieted, kissing his shoulder, running her hands over the smooth skin of his back.

“Darling, that was incredible,” Tom murmured into her ear. He raised his head and kissed her. Pushing himself up, he slowly withdrew from her. Once he’d taken care of the condom, he came back to the sofa.

Claire was sitting up, not really sure what to do. Tom sat down next to her and took her in his arms, lying back with her mostly on top of him. He growled against her collarbone and she laughed. He kissed her gently, teasing her mouth until she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. They lay there, running their hands over each other, kissing, nibbling, playing with each other’s hair.

“I’m getting imprints on my arse from the couch springs,” Tom said, making her laugh.

“And I have couch burn on mine, but it’s worth it.”

“Yes, for me, too. It would have been worth it if we’d had to wait 65 million years.”

“Nerd.”


End file.
